Caspar
|fullname = Caspar von Bergliez |jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday = July 1st |fod_birth = 1st of the Blue Sea Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Unnamed grandfather Unnamed father Unnamed older brother Randolph (Step-Uncle) Fleche (Step-Aunt) |nationality = Adrestian Empire |home = County of Bergliez |faction(s) = Black Eagles |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |class = Noble |voiceby = Ben Diskin |jap_voiceby = Satoru Murakami |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery|firstseen = Chapter 1: Three Houses|firstjoined = Chapter 1: Three Houses (If the Black Eagles are chosen)|firstfought = Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion (If the Black Eagles aren't chosen)|age = 16 (Pre-Timeskip) 21 (Post-Timeskip)}} Caspar is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Caspar is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Adrestian Empire and a member of the Black Eagles. He is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Caspar is the second-born son of House Bergliez. Randolph and Fleche are the children of his grandfather's favored second wife, and Randolph was initially favored for succession. His grandfather's deteriorating health, however, forced him to retire early in Imperial Year 1168, and Caspar's father inherited the County of Bergliez. At the age of 6, he befriended Linhardt. Academy phase Due to being lower in the line of succession, Caspar sets off for the Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 to make a name for himself through martial ability. War phase Crimson Flower If the Black Eagles route is chosen, in Imperial Year 1185, Caspar is assigned to the Black Eagle Strike Force at Garreg Mach. Like the other students, he is relieved to see Byleth return. Following the capture of Derdriu and absorption of Alliance lands, Hubert states that Count Bergliez will oversee the newly-acquired lands, prompting Caspar to show surprise and state that Hubert intends to make his father quite busy. Azure Moon and Verdant Wind If recruited into the Blue Lions house before the start of the war, Caspar will reunite with his Blue Lion comrades five years later in 1185. After taking back Garreg Mach Monastery, intel arrives that a small battalion lead by the Death Knight have been scouting the monastery since it was reclaimed. Mercedes, believing the Death Knight to be her younger half-brother Emile, decides to confront him. Caspar follows her to protect her and a fight ensues, though the Death Knight refuses to attack anyone. In the aftermath of the fight, Caspar, Mercedes, and Byleth confront the Death Knight who passively affirms Mercedes suspicions. The two attempt to sway the other into leaving the war or joining the other's cause, but neither are willing. The Death Knight hands Mercedes the Hero's relic of House Bartels and leaves, warning that the next time they meet, he will try to kill her. If not recruited into the Blue Lions or Golden Deer house, Caspar will be among the forces defending Fort Merceus alongside the Death Knight and Linhardt if the latter was also not recruited. He will meet his fate here unless the Death Knight is defeated before him. Personality Caspar leads a life bound to his strong sense of justice and loves getting into fights. He is a "punch first, apologize later" sort of individual when it comes to conflict. He hates lies and unfair treatment, and overall has a very honest and unrestrained personality. His hotheadedness often gets him into trouble and at times causes inconvenience to others, such as Bernadetta whom he essentially kidnapped against her will just to take her to a secret location with a lovely view. Despite his pure intentions, he failed to consider her feelings. His simple-minded outlook on life also causes him to miss subtle romantic cues in many of his A-Supports with women, instead taking them at face value. As a crestless noble and second son to succession, Caspar is far different from most Fódlan nobles. He developed a instinctual need for competition as he was often overshadowed and sometimes outright ignored by his family due to his older brother's accomplishments and his father's status as a war hero. At times, he is grateful that he is not the one to succeed House Bergliez as he can live a life he desires unbound from the trappings of nobility. In his supports with Petra and Shamir, Caspar shows some form of guilt for the actions of his father against Brigid and Dagda during their war with the Empire. This shows when he feels Shamir would not want to train him due to his father's prominence in the war, while with Petra he feared she would hate him due to his father having killed hers. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |45% |25% |45% |45% |40% |30% |20% |25% |} Maximum Stats |97 |65 |41 |61 |62 |58 |51 |35 |46 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Caspar will automatically be recruited if Byleth chooses to teach the Black Eagles house in chapter 1. If Byleth chose to teach any other house, Caspar can transfer to their class if Byleth has a high enough Strength stat and a high enough Brawl proficiency. The player can decrease the required threshold if the player has a support rank with him. Overall True to his nature, Caspar is a reckless physical attacker by default, possessing proficiency in both axes and gauntlets. Thanks to his decent Strength, Dexterity, Speed, and Luck growths, he hits hard and can double strike fairly often, while also sporting a relatively good critical hit chance. He also has a high HP growth rate, but his Defense and Resistance don't allow for him to be a reliable tank. These growths also allow Caspar to make good use out of the Combat Arts that come from his Axe and Brawling investment, such as Wild Abandon or Mighty Blow. His personal skill lowers adjacent enemies' Avoid, which alleviates the poor Hit of axes and helps bow users confirm follow-up hits from afar. However, as a brawling unit, Caspar faces competition from the bulkier Raphael and the swifter and stronger Felix, while Edelgard simply outclasses him in Axe skill, leaving him in the middle ground between said characters (though he can become a War Master while Edelgard and Hilda cannot). Caspar also has an unfortunate weakness in Authority, which makes it hard for him to use better battalions as the game progresses, and his Charm growth rate isn't good either, so his Gambits will be less effective. Caspar is relatively one-dimensional in what he can do for classes, as he has pronounced weaknesses and narrow strengths. He will be naturally drawn through the Fighter line, to Brigand, Warrior or Grappler, and then War Master. He does very well in this role and picks up good skills doing so like Death Blow and Quick Riposte. Since Caspar has no flying weakness, he could also feasibly become a capable Wyvern Rider or Wyvern Lord, but such roles are covered better and easier by the likes of Petra or Ingrid. If trained in Swords, Caspar makes a suitable Hero, and can couple its innate Vantage with Wrath from the Warrior class for a menacing enemy phase presence. Magical classes are not advised for Caspar due to his poor spell lists, low Magic, and weakness in Reason. Caspar's weakness in Bows isn't a huge problem for him, though training him up to be an Archer for Hit +20 can definitely help him hit slipperier enemies. Overall, Caspar is simple yet effective, able to smash through most foes with his potent offensive capabilities. One should not be surprised to see him dishing out loads of critical hits later in the game, often taking out enemies in a single blow. Just don't mistake him for a tank; he has plenty of health to spare, but he will often take quite a bit of damage when hit. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Linhardt * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Ashe * Annette * Raphael * Hilda * Catherine * Shamir Quotes :Caspar/Quotes Possible Endings Caspar - Hotheaded General (Crimson Flower) : In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affairs in the new Adrestian Empire. Though his command developed a reputation for occasional recklessness, he proved an able leader, guiding his troops to overcome countless obstacles. Long after his career had ended, tall tales of the glory and good cheer that he brought to his army endured. Caspar - Roaming Instigator (Other routes) : After the war, Caspar set out alone on a journey of self-discovery. He traveled to every corner of Fódlan and even ventured abroad now and again. It is said that he got into mischief at every turn but that the victims of his antics, always more amused than harmed or offended, remembered him fondly and passed those stories on to future generations. Caspar and Byleth (Crimson Flower) : Almost immediately after Byleth and Caspar had celebrated their marriage in style, the battle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. As the new Minister of Military Affairs, Caspar worked with Byleth to command the Imperial army and bring peace to Fódlan. His impulsive bravery, tempered by his spouse's more level head, proved instrumental to victory in a great many battles. Their troops became known most of all for their ability to laugh in the face of danger. Caspar and Byleth (Azure Moon) : After taking on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced her marriage to Caspar. But Caspar, never one to sit still for long, set out on a journey of self-discovery. He traveled to every corner of Fódlan and occasionally even took the archbishop along. It is said that he got into mischief at every turn, and that the archbishop sometimes had to invoke her authority to calm things down, but that the victims of his antics always came away more amused than harmed or offended in the end. The stories of their travels were remembered fondly for generations. Caspar and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : After ascending to the throne as the first leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Byleth announced her marriage to Caspar. But Caspar, never one to sit still for long, set out on a journey of self-discovery. He traveled to every corner of Fódlan and even took Byleth along on occasion. It is said that he got into mischief at every turn, and that his wife sometimes had to invoke her authority to defuse the situation, but that the victims of his antics always came away more amused than harmed or offended in the end. The stories of their travels were remembered fondly for generations. Caspar and Edelgard : Edelgard, the new Adrestian emperor, appointed Caspar as her Minister of Military Affairs, and the two devoted themselves to ruling Fódlan. Caspar quickly developed a reputation for recklessness in his duty, but he compensated for it with successes in the field and was given leeway by the emperor as a result. Privately, the couple's relationship as husband and wife was more tempestuous. Their spats were frequent, but it is said that Edelgard took pleasure in her ability to influence Caspar, and Caspar enjoyed reining the emperor in from time to time. It was a strange but happy union. Caspar and Linhardt : After the war, Linhardt and Caspar abandoned their noble houses to pursue a carefree journey wandering the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar got into trouble at every turn on their travels, but Linhardt was always there, begrudgingly, to get him out of it. The records of their adventures were immortalized in a book by an anonymous author, entitled "The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas." It is said they did eventually settle down, after the events in those stories, but where they actually did is unknown. Caspar and Bernadetta : After some uncertainty about the details, it was decided that Caspar would marry into Bernadetta's family, seeing as she had claim to House Varley. The two had a chaotic reign and a marriage to match. Each time Caspar caused some incident, Bernadetta would demand promises as recompense. Over time, there oaths accumulated to such a great number that it became necessary to compile them, and the resulting document came to be known as the "47 Articles of Bernie." Among these Articles was the provision that, when counting their large quantity of children, Caspar was not to accidentally count his wife among them. Caspar and Dorothea (Crimson Flower) : In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affairs in the new Adrestian Empire. Though his command developed a reputation for occasional recklessness, he proved an able leader, guiding his troops to overcome countless obstacles. In his personal life, he began to spend a great deal of time with Dorothea, who had returned to the Mittelfrank Opera Company after the war. When her efforts brought the opera house to the peak of its resurgence, it is said that Dorothea relinquished her position as songstress in order to retire with Caspar. They are rumored to have spent the rest of their lives together. Caspar and Dorothea (Other routes) : After the war, Caspar set out alone on a journey of self-discovery. He traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Though his antics found him no end of exciting adventures, he was always drawn back to Dorothea, who had returned to the Mittelfrank Opera Company in Enbarr after the war. The two spent more and more time together over the years, and when Dorothea's efforts brought the opera house to the peak of its resurgence, she relinquished her position as songstress and disappeared from the stage. It is rumored that the pair spent the rest of their lives together. Caspar and Petra : Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fodlan, and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic ties to Fodlan and Dagda on more equal terms. At every step along the way, she was accompanied and supported by her husband, Caspar, who had left Fodlan begind to be with her. It is said that the people of Brigid were initially suspicious of the union, due to Caspar's relation to a nemesis of their homeland, but that his tireless efforts of Brigid's behalf endeared them to him over time. It certainly helped that he made the queen very happy. Caspar and Ashe : After the war, Caspar and Ashe embarked on a carefree journey around the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again, with the sole purpose of punishing those who preyed upon the helpless. Though Caspar seemed to get into trouble at every turn, Ashe was always there to get him out of it, and Caspar's bravery and strength returned the favor more than once. Though opposites in many ways, they shared the same view of justice, and their abilities complemented one another nicely. The stories of their adventures lived on as exciting and amusing folktales. Caspar and Annette (Crimson Flower) :In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affairs in the new Adrestian Empire. Though he was well-known for his valor in battle, it was his wife, Annette who reined in his recklessness and who truly kept the army in order. The troops came to see Annette as a motherly figure, and under her guidance, the Imperial army thrived. In their private life as a couple, the roles were totally reversed, as Caspar had to be the one to step in and correct Annette's various calamities around the house. Caspar and Annette (Other routes) :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad, where she took up a teaching position at the school of sorcery and mentored many great sages. Unfortunately, she remained prone to accidents, and one such event nearly took her life. Separated from her students in the mountains, she became totally lost–but just when it seemed she would never be found, she was rescued by none other that Caspar, who happened to be passing through on his travels around the world. After this lucky reunion, he escorted her to Firdiad, and during this his time there, the two fell in love. The couple's fateful tale inspired a generation of young, starry–eyed students. Caspar and Hilda : Caspar and Hilda, under no pressure to inherit any noble titles, spent the early years of peace after the war traveling. They journeyed to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar's antics caused endless entertainment for Hilda, who loved to stand by and watch him fight or squirm his way out of trouble. Eventually, their free-spirited adventure was called to an end by Hilda's brother, Holst, who offered Caspar a position as a knight in service of House Goneril. Caspar accepted, and before long, he and Hilda were married. The couple raised many children, and were said to have a notoriously lively household. Caspar and Catherine (Azure Moon / Silver Snow*) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and followed in order to protect her. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Caspar, who had the same goal, and together they retired to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Caspar and Catherine spent the bulk of their days farming and hunting, but since neither was content to go a day without wielding a weapon, they sparred routinely. The sound of their swords ringing out, in time with Caspar's heated cries, was heard daily across the valley. : * Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Caspar and Catherine (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) :Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and traveled across Fódlan with Caspar. They dedicated themselves to defending the helpless wherever they went, and in time, the names Thunder Catherine and Inferno Caspar were known to all the world. Legends of their adventures became so popular and well-known that even catchphrases such as "Face the wrath of Thunderbrand!" and "Hey, that's not your sword!" were recounted in the stories that were passed down for generations. : * Requires Byleth to not achieve an A Support or higher with Rhea. Caspar and Shamir :After the war, Caspar and Shamir used their clout as heroes to establish a mercenary company. They branded themselves as crusaders for justice, punishing those who preyed on the weak or exploited others for their own gain. None could compete against their combined martial skill, and they became famous all throughout Fódlan. Their travels took them to every part of the world, and while Caspar's antics occasionally got him into trouble, Shamir's steady presence and firm demeanor helped to resolve matters amicably. Their stories endured as amusing anecdotes, passed down through generations. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Caspar is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Caspar is a Persian form of the name Gaspar, which means "treasurer." The name has biblical origins, derived from the word Gizbar. It is also the name of one of the Three Wise Men. Trivia *Unlike the other students whose surnames are also locations in Fódlan, Caspar does not possess a Crest. *Caspar has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Brigand and Warrior. *Caspar shares his English VA, Ben Diskin, with Lorenz, as well as Fates' Jakob, Saizo, and Hayato, as well as Matthew in his appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Caspar stands at 159cm (or about 5’2”), growing to 173cm (or about 5’7”) after the time skip. *Caspar is the only student who requires a Brawling proficiency to recruit. *Caspar shares his Paralogue with Mercedes but, differently from the other characters with a shared Paralogue, the two cannot support. The same goes for Linhardt and Leonie, Ferdinand and Lysithea, and also Anna and Jeritza. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Caspar placed 11th for males and 24th overall with 322 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, Caspar placed 21st in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. He ranked 21st among those who completed the game with 25 points. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Caspar.png File:B19-011HN artwork.png|Artwork of Caspar in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. File:B19-012N artwork.png|Artwork of Caspar in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Hatapug. File:B18-010HN.png|Caspar as a Brigand in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-011N.png|Caspar as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-011HN.png|Caspar as a Warrior in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-012N.png|Caspar as a Fighter in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Caspar_&_Petra.png Caspar SRank.png|CG artwork of Caspar at S Support Caspar Portrait 5 Years.png|Caspar's Post time skip Portrait. Caspar 5 Years.jpg|Caspar after the time skip. Caspar 5 Years_.jpg|Caspar after the time skip. caspar noble.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Noble. caspar myrmidon.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Myrmidon. caspar monk.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Monk. caspar brigand.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Brigand. caspar monk2.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a Monk after the time skip. caspar war master2.jpg|Caspar's battle model as a War Master after the time skip. Caspar died ending.png|Caspar's end card if he dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters